


endless possibilities

by lovlyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, chenle lives in a small town by the sea, i was starving so i decided to make some food myself for the jenle nation, jeno lives in the city, tiny bit of jihyuck if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlyhyuck/pseuds/lovlyhyuck
Summary: as summer started to come closer, chenle couldn't wait to spend it with his boyfriend.(or chenle and jeno are excited for this summer and maybe for the others following)





	endless possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say except enjoy! this was made in 40 minutes and it shows, a lot. shout out to tina who told me it was cute, u the best child <3

as the summer started to settle down, chenle felt alive again. seasonal shops were opening for the early coming tourist and the beaches were starting to have some people test the not-so-freezing water anymore. at school the people were all talking about the shows coming up and the excitement of school being finally over. one week, that’s all that was left before total freedom. 

chenle had something else, that others may not have. summer meant he could see his boyfriend again, he could see jeno nearly every single day. 

he tried to not rant that much about it. everybody knew he had jeno, but he didn’t talked about it that much. the only person that knew nearly everything was jisung, but the boy was getting tired of that the closer summer came. 

“can’t you just call him and tell him all that yourself lele?”, he said at least once a week starting may, “ i’m sure he would be filled with joy hearing this.”

that was true, but both of them had hectic schedules, meaning not much time for them to video call that much. they tried doing it once a week at least, just to catch up on the more important stuff, like how school was doing and sometime talk about donghyuck and jisung (that one ends up with exasperated sights all the time). 

they were video calling tonight, the last time before chenle would see jeno again (he was coming in 8 days, 7 hours, 26 minutes and 8 seconds, yes he had a countdown app just for that) and he was buzzing from excitement. laying on his bed looking at his phone screens, waiting for jeno to pick up. seconds later there was jeno, on his bed also with his glasses on. chenle could see in the background his luggage all open with clothes and books. 

“hey baby.” jeno smiled and chenle heart flipped multiple time.

“hi nono” 

the silence they had after, just staring at each other with eyes full of excitement, knowing exactly what was coming. it stopped as chenle flipped his phone and started to scream. “i can’t wait to see you jenooooo, i’m so done with school and jisung is becoming more and more angstier can you come earlier please?” 

chenle was taking his phone again, hearing the other boy laughing, “i would already be there if i could lele.”

“i can’t wait for college, then you can come earlier and it’s going to be fucking amazing.” 

jeno smiled, like he didn’t care for the effect it still did to chenle’s health. “you know we could do something different next year.” 

chenle was to say the least, surprised, “what do you mean babe?”

“well i was thinking of going on a road trip, i’ve always wanted to visit the world and i guess i wanted to start that with you.” 

chenle imagined traveling across the country with jeno’s old car, going on adventures and seeing things he would never see in his beach town. “jeno that would be amazing!” 

his boyfriend’s eyes started to shine, “we could after drive back and i would help you settle in at your university and then maybe we could go back to mine, jaemin can’t wait to see you again and donghyuck too!” 

this whole idea, gave chenle wings. it was the perfect beginning of his soon new life (because that’s what university was for chenle, a new start).

“yes yes and yes,” he said with a smile, “but let’s focus on this summer, okay?”

“of course lele, i already have a date idea you know.”

they continued to talk as they always do, until the late hours of the night and chenle’s clock reminding him that he has to sleep because he still want to do well in his exams. 

“gotta go now nono” jeno looked at him and smiled softly, “we’ll see each other soon soon.”

“yeah i’ll text you anyways don’t worry.”

“bye i love you.”

“love you too.” 

as the screen went black, chenle turn to look at the ceiling, his heart full of love and excitement. he couldn’t wait for this summer and what it was gonna be like. 

(that night he dreamt of being in paris hand in hand with jeno, he woke up from that dream with even more ideas in his head, if jisung noticed his lighter mood he didn’t say anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> thats it! hit me up on two @hyuckieboi or on my cc lgbthyuck if you want to rant about how jenle is beautiful and amazing. also yeah if someone want to hear my maybe jihyuck sequel also hit me up i have a lot of emotions about it.


End file.
